christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants of Adam
Genesis 5:1 and 2: 1) This is the book of the generations of Adam. In the day that God created man, he made him in God’s likeness. 2)He created them male and female, and blessed them, and called their name “Adam,” in the day when they were created. Key The following is a key in order to understand the chart of descendents of Adam and Eve. *The #. indicates the generation number, with Adam being #1. Note that there are intermarriages that make someone be in multiple generations. *The + m. indicates a marriage. *The (#) indicates an intermarriage. Refer to the bottom of this page for an explanation and a biblical reference. Decendants of Adam 1. Adam (930 years) + m. Eve 2. Cain 3. Enoch 4. Irad 5. Mehujael 6. Methushael 7. Lamech + m. Adah 8. Jabal 8. Jubal + m. Zillah 8. Tubal Cain 8. Naamah 2. Abel 2. Seth (912 years) 3. Enosh (905 years) 4. Kenan (910 years) 5. Mahalalel (895 years) 6. Jared (962 years) 7. Enoch (365 years) 8. Methuselah (969 years) 9. Lamech (777 years) 10. Noah (950 years) 11. Decendents of Noah Decendants of Noah 10. Noah (950 years) 11. Shem (630 years) 12. Elam 12. Asshur 12. Arpachshad (438 years) 13. Shelah (433 years) 14. Eber (464 years) 15. Peleg (239 years) 16. Reu (237 years) 17. Serug (230 years) 18. Nahor (148 years) 19. Terah (205 years) 20. Decendents of Terah 15. Joktan 16. Almodad 16. Sheleph 16. Hazarmaveth 16. Jerah 16. Hadoram 16. Uzal 16. Diklah 16. Obal 16. Abimael 16. Sheba 16. Ophir 16. Havilah 16. Jobab 12. Lud 12. Aram 13. Uz 13. Hul 13. Gether 13. Mash 11. Ham 12. Cush 13. Sabteca 13. Raamah 14. Sheba 14. Dedan 13. Sabtah 13. Havilah 13. Seba 13. Nimrod 12. Mizraim 13. Ludim 13. Anamim 13. Lehabim 13. Naphtuhim 13. Pathrusim 13. Casluhim 14. The Philistines are decended from Casluhim. 13. Caphtorim 12. Put 12. Canaan 13. Sidon 13. Heth Unk. Decendent - Zohar Unk. Ephron - son of Zohar 13. the Jebusites 13. the Amorites 13. the Girgashites 13. the Hivites 13. the Arkites 13. the Sinites 13. the Arvadites 13. the Zemarites 13. the Hamathites 11. Japheth 12. Gomer 13. Ashkenaz 13. Diphath 13. Togarmah 12. Magog 12. Madai 12. Javan 13. Elishah 13. Tarshish 13. Kittim 13. Rodanim 12. Tubal 12. Meshech 12. Tiras Decendants of Terah 19. Terah (205 years) 20. Abram (175 years) + m. Sarah (127 years) 21. Isaac (180 years) + m. Rebekah (2) 22. Esau (father of the Edomites) + m. Judith (Parent: Beeri the Hittite) + m. Adah the Hittite (daughter of Elon) 23. Eliphaz 24. Teman 24. Omar 24. Zepho/Zephi 24. Gatam 24. Kenaz 24. Timna 24. Amalek + m. Oholibamah the Hivite (daughter of Anah, the daughter of Zibeon) 23. Jeush 23. Jalam 23. Korah + m. Basemath (Parent: Elon the Hittite) (Ishmael’s daughter, sister of Nebaioth) 23. Reuel 24. Nahath 24. Zerah 25. Jobab 24. Shammah 24. Mizzah 22. Jacob 23. Decendents of Jacob + m. Hagar 21. Ishmael (137 years) 22. Nebaioth 22. Kedar 22. Adbeel 22. Mibsam 22. Mishma 22. Dumah 22. Massa 22. Hadad 22. Tema 22. Jetur 22. Naphish 22. Kedemah + m. Keturah 21. Zimran 21. Jokshan 22. Sheba 22. Dedan 23. Asshurim 23. Letushim 23. Leummim 21. Medan 21. Midian 22. Ephah 22. Epher 22. Hanoch 22. Abida 22. Eldaah 21. Ishbak 21. Shuah 20. Nahor + m. Milcah (1) 21. Bethuel the Syrian 22. Rebekah (2) 22. Laban the Syrian 23. Leah (4) 23. Rachel (3) 20. Haran 21. Lot 22. First Daughter 23. Moab 24. the Moabites 22. Second Daughter 23. Ben Ammi 24. children of Ammon 21. Milcah (1) 21. Iscah Decendants of Jacob 22. Jacob (147 years) + m. Rachel (3) 23. Joseph Eleventh Tribe of Isreal + m. Asenath (daughter of Potiphera, priest of On) 24. Manasseh Unk. Pedahzur Unk. Gamaliel 24. Ephraim Unk. Ammihud Unk. Elishama 23. Benjamin Twelveth Tribe of Isreal 24. Bela 24. Becher 24. Ashbel 24. Gera 24. Naaman 24. Ehi 24. Rosh 24. Muppim 24. Huppim 24. Ard Unk. Gideoni Unk. Abidan + m. Leah (4) 23. Reuben First Tribe of Isreal 24. Hanoch 24. Pallu 24. Hezron 24. Carmi Unk. Shedeur Unk. Elizur 23. Simeon Second Tribe of Isreal 24. Jemuel 24. Jamin 24. Ohad 24. Jachin 24. Zohar 24. Shaul (the son of a Canaanite woman) Unk. Zurishaddai Unk. 23. Levi (137 years) Third Tribe of Isreal 24. Gershon 25. Libni 25. Shimei Unk. Lael Unk. Eliasaph 24. Kohath (133 years) 25. Amram (137 years) + m. Jochebed (5) 26. Aaron (133 years) + m. Elisheba (daughter of Amminadab, the sister of Nahshon) 27. Nadab 27. Abihu 27. Eleazar + m. one of the daughters of Putiel 28. Phinehas 27. Ithamar 26. Miriam 26. Moses 25. Izhar 26. Korah 27. Assir 27. Elkanah 27. Abiasaph 26. Nepheg 26. Zichri 25. Hebron 25. Uzziel 26. Mishael 26. Elzaphan 26. Sithri 24. Merari 25. Mahli 25. Mushi Unk. Abihail Unk. Zerial 24. Jochebed (5) + m. Zipporah (daughter of Jethro, the priest of Midian) 25. Gershom 23. Judah Forth Tribe of Isreal + m. Shua the Canaanite 24. Er + m. Tamar 25. Perez 26. Hezron 26. Hamul 25. Zerah 26. Zimri 26. Ethan 26. Heman 26. Calcol 26. Dara 26. Zabdi 27. Carmi 28. Achan 24. Onan 24. Shelah Unk. Hur Unk. Uri Unk. Bezalel Unk. Amminadab Unk. Nahshon Unk. Elishebe + m. Aaron; see above 23. Issachar Ninth Tribe of Isreal 24. Tola 24. Puvah 24. Iob 24. Shimron Unk. Zuar Unk. Nethanel 23. Zebulun Tenth Tribe of Isreal 24. Sered 24. Elon 24. Jahleel Unk. Helon Unk. Eliab 23. Dinah + m. Bilhah 23. Dan Fifth Tribe of Isreal 24. Hushim Unk. Ahisamach Unk. Oholiab Unk. Dibri Unk. Shelomith + m. Egyptian man Unk. Ammishaddai Unk. Ahiezer 23. Naphtali Sixth Tribe of Isreal 24. Jahzeel 24. Guni 24. Jezer 24. Shillem Unk. Enan Unk. Ahira + m. Zilpah 23. Gad Seventh Tribe of Isreal 24. Ziphion 24. Haggi 24. Shuni 24. Ezbon 24. Eri 24. Arodi 24. Areli Unk. Deuel Unk. Eliasaph 23. Asher Eighth Tribe of Isreal 24. Imnah 24. Ishvah 24. Ishvi 24. Beriah 25. Heber 25. Malchiel 24. Serah Unk. Ochran Unk. Pagiel Notes *(1) - Milcah (same person) See: Genesis 11:29 - Abram and Nahor took wives. The name of Abram’s wife was Sarai, and the name of Nahor’s wife, Milcah, the daughter of Haran who was also the father of Iscah. :*Milcah married Nahor, her uncle. *(2) - Rebekah (same person) See: Genesis 24. :*Rebekah married Isaac, her first cousin, once removed. *(3) - Rachel (same person) See: Genesis 29 :*Rachel married Jacob, her second cousin, once removed. Rachel and Leah are sisters. *(4) - Leah (same person) See: Genesis 29 :*Leah married Jacob, her second cousin, once removed. Rachel and Leah are sisters. *(5) - Jochebed (same person) See: Exodus 6:20 :*Jochebed married Amram, her nephew. See also * Genealogy of Christ